Jaseri
Information Jaseri is a male German shepherd that has opposite fur colors to Chase and is two months older than him. He’s the second police pup of the PAW Patrol. He belongs to me (Px2fan12) DO NOT edit without my permission! Personality Jaseri is not as serious as Chase, but can have his moments where he needs to be serious. However, when he’s not on duty, he has his playful side. He really cares about his brother and will do anything to keep him safe. When Marshall crashes into him, he doesn’t laugh to his jokes. He’s sensitive to harsh words and can easily snap, but always knows that his friends would never intentionally hurt him. Bio TBA Appearance Jaseri is like Chase, but his fur colors are inverted, or rather, he has opposite fur colors to Chase. Meaning, he has tan fur covering his body with brown fur on his face and paws. He has a blue collar, but when Ryder takes him in, he gets a pup-tag with a police whistle on it. Stories he appears in My stories * Pups and a birthday present (debut) Stories out of order * Pups and a special bully Collabs * Pups and a missing aviator (with Attack Pac) * A Filipino's Nature... Adventure ( with Venz412 and Attack Pac) * Fauna's Story (with Attack Pac) Trivia Catchphrases *“I’m one with the law!” *“Yuck! Now I need a bath!” ( When he falls in mud or gets dirty in any way) *“I feel like a pup-cushion.” (When crashed into by Marshall) *“These paws uphold the laws (borrowed from Chase sometimes) Pup-pack tools *Megaphone *Taser net *Taser *Spotlight *Handcuffs *Pawcuffs Vehicle A police truck like Chase’s with the same gadgets as well as the ability to turn into a police helicopter. Uniform His uniform is much like Chase's, but with a mix of blue and grey colors. Fears *Like Chase, he's afraid of the dentist Friends Alongside his brother, he loves to hangout with Rocky, Zuma and Margreth. Known family *Chase - brother Likes *Pup-pup-boogie *Playing cops and robbers *Chasing the other pups *Teasing Chase sometimes *Long baths Dislikes *Dentists *Feathers *Seeing his brother hurt in any way *Getting dirty Random *I managed to find this name unused in the FANDOM so I used it. *Due to his personality, he sometimes teases Chase for being too serious and mature *He hates getting dirty. He does his best to avoid getting dirty in any situation, but sometimes fails. *Unlike Chase’s allergies, he doesn’t have allergies to cat fur. However, he is allergic to bird feathers. *He develops a crush on Margreth, but is great at hiding it from everyone, even his brother, unless you tickle him. *Due to being with his brother years before getting separated from him, Jaseri knows all his weaknesses, and I mean ALL. *Jaseri has only one tickle spot, but is mostly his biggest one– his belly. However, unlike the other pups’ tickle spots, it’s not a tickle spot if it is rubbed or tickled by feathers and fingers. But if it is tickled by a paint brush, bugs crawl around it or is licked, but especially if it is blown onto it, it sends Jaseri laughing in seconds (but the blowing sends him into hysterics). The rest of his body is not ticklish at all. Chase knows that, but uses it to have fun with his big brother when no one is looking. *When he worries about Chase, he paces back and forth and sometimes around one of the pups *When he goes down the slide, he rolls like a ball. *He sometimes uses Chase’s catchphrases instead of his own when chosen for a mission. *When he’s in public, he feels like being the center of attention as he’s petted by almost everyone, adult or kid, unless he’s on a mission or duty. *He gets along really well with insects, especially bees since they like him the same way birds do with Marshall and bunnies do with Skye. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Chase's Brother Category:Chase's Sibling Category:Older Brother Category:Older sibling to one of the main seven pups Category:Older Sibling Category:Police Pup Category:Characters